


Starbucks

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Thunder thighs, Fingering, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Slab of beef buck, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, everybody is happy, first hookup, porn with a little plot, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: Bucky presses the middle button on his phone again, and then once more to unlock it. He instantly taps the white text bubble in the green icon, goes to the chat he’s got with Steve and starts to type. He presses send before he even realizes what he wrote.I will suck your dick if you bring me Starbucks.





	Starbucks

The truth is, Bucky would murder for Starbucks. 

Okay, maybe not  _ murder, _ he thinks. But he would do a lot, so the point still stands.

He would do a lot, except get off the couch and go get it himself. That would involve swapping out his llama pajama pants for proper jeans, and that’s a commitment he’s not ready to make at nine o’clock in the morning when he’s not fully awake yet. Especially not on his day off both from work and uni. 

But damn it. He still wants that Starbucks. 

So the question still stands -- how the fuck is he going to get Starbucks without leaving the apartment? Preferably, without even leaving the couch. 

Bucky grabs his phone and presses the middle button. The screen lights up and tells him that it’s only 9:14 in the morning. Way too early to be up and functioning. He drops his phone against his chest and pouts. Why Starbucks hasn’t invented a delivery service is beyond him. 

Except…

Steve is out, Bucky realizes. The door to his bedroom is open. The apartment is quiet. Bucky all alone. Suddenly, he remembers that Steve was just going out that morning to pick up his latest cheque from work. So that means… Steve is at this point wandering the streets in the city on his way home.  _ He _ could pick Bucky up Starbucks and be his rescuer for the day!

Bucky presses the middle button on his phone again, and then once more to unlock it. He instantly taps the white text bubble in the green icon, goes to the chat he’s got with Steve and starts to type. He presses send before he even realizes what he wrote. 

**I will suck your dick if you bring me Starbucks. **

It’s a figure of speech, of course. It should get the point across of how badly he wants a drink. Is that really so bad? Bucky bites down on his thumb as he sees the small text under the blue bubble changes from delivered to read. Bucky groans and locks his phone. He covers both of his eyes and regrets every decision he’s ever made in life. But it’s only a figure of speech, surely Steve will realise that, right?

He takes his phone again and unlocks it. He sees the dots dance to indicate that Steve’s typing a reply. In a panic, he locks his phone again. He likes Steve, he’s always liked Steve, always had a soft spot for him somewhere deep down in his chest. Bucky had always wanted him, before he even knew what that meant. 

For the past decade and a half, Bucky’s done a pretty good job at keeping all of that under wraps, he thinks. But that doesn’t change the fact that he  _ knows _ himself, and he knows that he would definitely suck Steve’s dick if he brought him Starbucks. Hell, he would have sucked Steve’s dick without the Starbucks if he had been brave enough. 

Bucky’s phone dings and vibrates on his chest. He hesitates for a moment before picking it up and pressing the middle button. 

** _Haha…_ **

Which… tells Bucky absolutely fuck all. But the dots underneath the text are dancing again. So Steve is still typing him a response. He bites down on his thumb again and now watches the tiny screen on his phone, transfixed. There’s a whooshing sound, and Steve’s second text appears. 

** _Are you serious though?_ **

Bucky reads it over at least five times before the words sink in properly. It’s not a dismissal, it doesn’t feel, or read like one. Instead, tingling in his gut, it reads like a curious question. Steve doesn’t joke it away, he opens up a door for Bucky to go through if he wants to. While he tries to decide what answer to give, Bucky realises he’s standing in that doorway. 

**Hah, I don’t know, are you?**

Bucky types back and hits send quickly without looking back. His heart is pounding in his chest as the proposition turns up on screen, and the grey text underneath tells him it’s delivered. The pounding in his chest however, skips a beat. _   
_

Steve types his response. Bucky watches them for a couple of seconds, and then they disappear. No text. His heart sinks through the gutter. 

Bucky locks his phone again and tosses his phone away on the couch. It stays silent and he’s not quite sure how to interpret it. But… would it really be that bad if he just went down on his knees for Steve? Steve never outright said no, or dismissed it as a joke. Bucky knows him pretty well after having known him for nearly twenty years, and every little sign makes it feel like it was an inquiry when Steve asked him if he was serious. 

Bucky chews on the inside of his cheek and tries not to think too much about it. It doesn't stop his mind from racing back to it the moment he succeeds at pulling his thoughts away. Then, Bucky decides, he can’t keep going like this forever. He’s been swallowing his desire for Steve for a long time, and he won’t get any peace not knowing. 

If Steve turns him down, then well, then Bucky can play it off as a stupid joke and know that Steve isn’t interested in him. He could move on with his life, work through the grief of a breakup he didn’t even have, and maybe find someone else. He could be happy. And if Steve  _ doesn’t _ turn him down, well, then he finally gets to fulfill a fantasy of having Steve’s cock in his mouth. 

It doesn’t matter that Steve doesn’t respond. It’s time for Bucky to grow bold. 

\--

It takes about twenty minutes before Bucky hears someone fumble at the door. He launches up instantly from the couch for the first time since that morning. The door opens in the hallway and Bucky hears how Steve enters before he gets there. 

Steve’s standing in the hallway, a bag with supplies from the arts and crafts store in one hand, and a large Starbucks paper mug in his other hand. But what stuns Bucky the most is that Steve is standing there in the hallway wearing Bucky’s black jean jacket. It hangs big and poofy over his shoulders, hanging halfway down Steve’s thighs. He’s rolled up the sleeves to be able to use his hands. He’s wearing those ripped skinny jeans again that make his ass look fantastic. His hair is spiky, standing up in every possible direction, a little damp from the rain outside.

Bucky feels his heartbeat in his throat.He loves the sight of Steve. The sight of him wearing his jacket, so big on Steve’s small frame just makes him want him even more. He watches Steve struggle with his boots, and eventually he gives up and looks up, finally spotting Bucky in the doorway. He gives him the most wonderful smile, all bright and bubbly and happy and… Bucky feels his guts twist. 

He takes a quick step forward into the small hallway, closing in any distance between them. Steve looks up to Bucky breathlessly, eyes large and confused at what he’s doing but also… curious as to what’s Bucky’s next move. God, Steve barely reaches up to his shoulders, is all that Bucky can think. Before closes what little distance left between the pair of them and presses Steve up against the wall, crashing his lips against Steve’s for a kiss. 

Bucky’s not quite sure what he’s expecting, although what he was leaning towards to was for Steve to push him away. He imagines it with a mental image of Steve then tossing the Starbucks in his face. 

That’s not what Steve does. 

Instead Bucky can feel how Steve freezes up against him, before he relaxes and kisses Bucky back like his life depends on it. All the weight that Bucky’s been carrying around on since realizing he’s in love with Steve suddenly seeps out of him and he feels about as light as a feather. 

Bucky groans a bit in their kiss and makes it deeper, pushing Steve up against the wall. Steve gasps a little and Bucky takes his chance to lick his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve makes a needy noise at that, moving his thigh up in between Bucky’s legs. He presses it lightly against him and makes Bucky’s cock begin to stiffen in his pajama pants from that little touch alone.

Bucky would keep kissing him like that, suddenly it’s all he wants, but that’s not what he set his mind on. He breaks their kiss and pulls back, looking down at Steve, who’s otherwise bright blue eyes are now so dark. His lips are darker and flushed, looking inviting for more needy kisses. 

Then, Bucky remembers his promise to both himself and Steve, and goes down on his knees, now suddenly looking up at Steve instead. He grins at him and strokes his hands up Steve’s thighs before he starts to open Steve’s belt. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve mutters, as if he can’t quite believe what’s happening. Bucky unbuckles the belt with ease, opening Steve’s jeans and tugging down his zipper. His heart is still pounding in his chest, nothing but adrenaline and eagerness. Steve is already growing hard in his pants. Bucky brushes his hand over Steve’s cock and grins up to him. “Jesus Buck,” Steve murmurs, still standing pressed up against the wall.

“I’ve wanted to do this for long, long time,” Bucky tells him, glancing up to Steve one final time before he moves closer to mouth over Steve’s cock. Steve lets out a high-pitched little whine at that as Bucky sucks him through his briefs. He pulls back and tugs down those tight jeans of his and briefs along with them. Steve’s cock makes a little jump upwards, Bucky is quick to wrap his fingers around it and give him a stroke. He licks his lips and looks up to Steve again. “Like, a really long time.” 

Steve lets out a breath, grinning down to Bucky, as he thumps his head back against the wall. Bucky licks his tongue up Steve’s cock, loving the little whiny noises that Steve makes. It’s almost squeaky and needy. 

Bucky wraps his lips over the tip, loving the faint taste that he can already taste on him. He can feel a light tremble in Steve’s hips, trying not to push further into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky wishes that Steve would have done that, so instead he just moves his lips further down Steve’s cock, and takes more of him in his mouth. 

Steve lets out a wonderfully drawn out moan at that, standing still and rigid before a shudder comes over him. Bucky closes his eyes and bobs his head up and down over Steve’s cock, tasting him, getting used to the way he feels in his mouth. Getting used to the idea of Steve in his mouth. Bucky is hard in his own pants now, wanting nothing more than to touch himself, or even better, have Steve touch him.

Bucky pulls back a little and opens his eyes to look up to Steve. Steve’s looking down at him. Shopping bag still around one wrist and Starbucks paper mug in his other. His eyes are dark and needy still. Bucky sucks at the head. 

Steve’s eyes roll up as he tilts his head back, letting out a long, loud moan. “Fuck, Bucky, fuck fuck, fuck, jesus, you’re gonna make me cum like this, fuck,” Steve rambles. Bucky can feel Steve’s knees shake a little now -- the only thing keeping Steve standing up is his sheer willpower and stubbornness, which Steve’s got plenty of. 

Bucky pulls back again, his mouth pop off Steve’s cock with a downright naughty sound. He licks his lips again and looks back up to him. His face is red, his chest is rising and falling fast. “Steve? Will you fuck me?” Bucky asks him, knowing that he’s asking for a lot, and that this is rushing through every single stage that they should touch on first before even considering to go to bed with one another. 

Steve just stares at him. 

\--

They stumble into Bucky’s room, mostly because it’s the closest one, and because Bucky is the one with the biggest bed.

As soon as Steve manages to drop his bag on the floor, he had yanked up Bucky for a kiss. After that it was just a rush to get to the nearest bedroom, Steve only pausing for a fraction of a second to make sure that the Starbucks mug remains standing on a table. 

Bucky had tugged of his jeans jacket off Steve somewhere on their way and left it on the floor, laughing out of sheer happiness, sheer enthusiasm. Steve pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of Bucky, straddling his hips, pants still open and cock still out. Steve leaned in to kiss him and Bucky wraps his fingers around him. 

Steve moans in their kiss, grinding his hips down on Bucky’s, so wonderfully against Bucky’s hard cock in his llama pajama pants. Steve trails his hand down Bucky’s chest, feeling the strong muscles underneath him and then grips the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up and sliding a hand under. 

“Fuck Steve,” Bucky groans, unable to stop himself from moving his hips up to him. Steve flashes a grin,straightening up and pulling off his own t-shirt. Bucky soars up and kisses his chest, wrapping his arms around Steve’s thin waist. Steve’s hands fly into his hair, grabbing hold of him and tugging his head back to kiss him. The dominance of it sends something warm coiling within him. He slides a hand down the small of Steve’s back, then down in his pants and squeezes Steve’s ass. “C’mon Steve please?”

“Where’d you keep the lube?” Steve asks him, breathless after a kiss. He climbs off Bucky and to the floor again, where he shimmies out of his skinny jeans. Bucky rolls onto his side and tugs the drawer to his nightstand open hard enough to make the entire thing rattle. He grabs the black tube and rolls back onto his back, tossing it to Steve who catches it with both his hands. He’s naked now. 

“Jesus,” Bucky pants and watches Steve for a short moment before he remembers he’s still wearing his llama pants. He strips out of them and tosses them away, distracting Steve for a moment as he gets sight of Bucky’s cock. 

Steve licks his lips hungrily, reaching out to touch him. Bucky eases back onto the bed and moans as Steve strokes him once or twice. He lets out a disapproving noise when Steve’s hand disappears from him, watching how Steve squirts out some of the lube on his fingers, then reaches behind him. 

“Woah, woah what are you doing?” Bucky asks as he reaches for Steve’s arm and sits up. Steve looks at him confused, with those blue eyes of his. 

“I’m getting myself ready?” Steve stammers out, as if Bucky had expecting something entirely else. 

“Steve, I asked you to fuck  _ me _ . Not to powerbottom the hell out of me, as hot as that would be. I don’t want you to fuck me that way. I want you to fuck me with your dick inside of  _ me _ ,” Bucky says. Steve’s eyes grow wide at the proposition. Bucky’s heart is still beating away in his chest. 

Steve surges up to kiss him again, then pushes Bucky down onto the bed with his hand in the middle of his kiss. Bucky can’t help but grin up to Steve, and then rolls onto his side. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long,” Steve whispers, barely audible and traces his lubed up fingers in between Bucky’s cheeks, circling him and pressing just so ever gently. 

“Tell me?” Bucky asks and moves his hips back against Steve a little. Wanting to feel more of him, wanting to urge Steve to push one of those fingers inside of him. Steve does, and it slides in easily, all the way to his knuckle. Bucky moans a little. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you every single time you came out of the shower,” Steve begins on a low tone, moving his finger into Bucky slowly with a thrusting motion. “I wanted to fuck you on the couch, just yesterday. I’ve wanted to blow when you come back from the gym, freshly showered, you smell so fucking good then. I’ve wanted to fuck you when --” Steve nearly pulls out his finger, and then slides it back in with a second finger. Bucky lets out a needy little noise and arches his back towards him. 

“Wanted to fuck you when we were fifteen when neither of us would have known what to do. Fumbling and moaning and struggling to keep quiet ‘cause the walls were thin. I wanted to fuck you after school, after drawing nude models for hours and imagining that every single one was you, how you’d get down on your knees and blow me, like you did before,” Steve leans in, pushes his fingers deeper into Bucky and licks up his spine. Bucky shivers from it, twisting just enough to meet Steve’s lips for a kiss. 

Steve pushes in a third finger smoothly, just as his tongue licks into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groans and grabs hold of that blonde hair of Steve’s, all while rutting his hips into the bed and then back again to his fingers inside of him. 

“Come on then, fuck me please. Fuck me,” Bucky begs. Steve grins his response, presses a kiss to Bucky’s upper lip and pulls away. Steve’s fingers disappear from inside of him and Bucky whines again. But all that Steve does is help himself to one of the condoms from Bucky’s nightstand. 

He tears at the wrapper with his teeth, tossing it away. Bucky licks his lips as Steve pinches the tip of the condom, and then rolls it on with no trouble at all. Steve shifts behind Bucky, pushing one of Bucky’s legs up for an angle that will allow him to go deeper. Bucky turns just enough to be able to watch how Steve straddles the leg that’s still stretched out and how he lubes himself up. 

Steve presses the tip of his cock against Bucky, grabbing hold of his shoulder and watches him with dark eyes. Bucky nods, giving him all the permission that Steve needs.

Bucky groans and closes his eyes when he feels Steve push inside of him. With one easy smooth movement, Steve’s fully inside of him, moaning so light that it’s almost a squeak. Bucky doesn’t particularly care, he’s too thrilled with the idea of finally having Steve inside of him. Not some toy, not some Grindr hookup. It’s finally  _ Steve _ inside of him, gripping his ass and pulling back before pushing in again slowly. 

Steve does this a handful of times, easing into Bucky before he starts to thrust hard and fast into him. Bucky groans, gripping the sheets on the bed so hard that his knuckles turn white. It feels wonderful, better than how he imagined it ever would. Steve fills him up perfectly in all the right places. He’s just as long as Bucky likes it, just thick enough to fuck him easily without hurting him, he’s fucking perfect like he knew he would be. 

Behind him, Steve groans, panting with nearly every thrust. Slamming into him as his nails dig into Bucky’s ass with a sweet sting. The bed rocks a bit with their movement and has Bucky whimpering, blood rushing to his head and gasping for breath. It’s difficult in between moans. Difficult when Steve feels so fucking good deep inside of him. Difficult when his cock gets pressed so wonderfully in between himself and the bed when Steve thrusts. 

He feels one of Steve’s hands snake up his spine to grip at his hair. Steve leans in and with a tug at Bucky’s hair pulls his head back. Steve crashes his lips against Bucky’s and kisses him. Bucky moans in it, attempting to twist a little underneath Steve so he can hold onto that blonde hair and keep him there. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Bucky mutters to him, letting out a little laugh. “We should have done this so much sooner.” Steve laughs happily, snapping his hips and punching a moan out of Bucky. 

“We really should have,” Steve mutters and kisses him again. Then he pulls away from Bucky, making him whine for it. But the angle improves again, and Steve can thrust slightly harder. “Can you cum like this? Handsfree?” 

“Uhuh,” Bucky tells him,nodding a little, groaning shortly after. He knows he can, though it’s not always the case. It depends on the partner. With Steve he knows, he’ll be able to. Steve will make it his own personal little challenge to get Bucky to cum like that. “God yes,” Bucky groans, shivering at the pleasure that he feels. 

“Oh good,” Steve moans, pushing fully into Bucky and pausing for a moment there. His breathing is on edge, and Bucky’s skin feels like it’s boiling. And yet, every touch that he feels of Steve feels even more blindly white and warm. “You tell me, okay?” Steve’s next few thrusts are slow and easy. Bucky realises that Steve’s buying time for himself. Dragging out his own orgasm. “You tell me when you’re close, because I want to watch your face when you cum all over yourself,” 

“Jesus,” Bucky gasps at the mental image, moving his hips back to meet Steve in a rocking movement, just to feel as much as he possibly can of him. Feel as full and as complete as he can. 

“You tell me, you hear?” Steve asks of him again and Bucky swallows. In every single fantasy he’s ever had about Steve he’s never once imagined him to be the dominant sort. Yet it appears that Steve is, and Bucky loves every single bit of it. 

“I’ll tell you,” Bucky pants, as reward Steve begins to pick up the thrusts again, going faster and harder again now when he’s had a moment to gather himself. Bucky shivers again, feeling how his back breaks out into goosebumps. 

“You look so gorgeous like this, fuck you, really love it, don’t you? Taking dick? You take it so fucking well,” Steve asks with a hint of laughter, Bucky can’t help but join at that, giggling a little before moaning.

“No one ever fucks me,” Bucky shares with Steve. “Not like you do,” 

Steve fucks him good and hard, Steve fucks him with the intention to keep fucking him. Every single person Bucky meets on Grindr wants to be topped by him, which normally, Bucky doesn’t mind. But as a guy who’s six foot one and a hunk of muscle, it’s downright impossible to find someone that wants to fuck him into a bed. 

“No one --” Steve groans as he slams into Bucky, the bed rocking hard enough to slam into the wall with a dull thud. “Ever lets me fuck them.” 

“Keep going Steve, please. Just like that,” Bucky whines, wanting Steve to keep thrusting into him over and over like he did before. At that moment Bucky doesn’t care about their neighbors that’ll have to listen to the bed thudding against the wall. All he cares about is Steve fucking into him like that. 

Steve lifts Bucky’s hips up just a little bit, changing his angle a little but keeps thrusting into Bucky just like before. It has him whimpering and moaning for it, begging for Steve to continue like they’re part of a porno. And then Bucky feels it, that glorious feeling, the moment when each thrust starts to feel so much better than the one before. 

“I’m gonna cum, Steve, gonna cum,” Bucky warns Steve, just like he promised. 

Steve pulls out of him, making Bucky whine in disapproval. Steve’s small hands grab him by his side, though, and along with Bucky’s help rolls him over onto his back. Bucky lifts his hips a little, letting Steve push right back into him before he comes to rest on his thighs. He closes his eyes and moans, grabbing hold of the bed above his head as Steve begins to thrust again.

“Just like that, just like that,” Bucky pants when Steve keeps moving into him in that wonderful way. It really only takes three more thrusts like that before Bucky cums over his chest, clenching down hard around Steve. 

Steve makes a strangled noise, thrusting into Bucky one last time before his mouth drops open in an  _ o _ and he cums as well. Steve looks wonderful, his chest is flushed red, his hair damp with sweat and a wonderful little blush over his cheeks and ears. He looks so small in between Bucky’s thighs like that, yet at the same time he looks like he absolutely belongs. 

A fit of giggles escapes Bucky. He's overwhelmed with the happiness that comes over him. He sees how Steve grins under his hair that hangs in front of his eyes. Steve pulls out of him and drops down beside Bucky on the bed. For a moment none of them say anything, they allow their breathing to ease. It takes longer for Steve than it does for Bucky, but when he does he shuffles closer and rests his head against Bucky’s arm, dropping his own skinnier arm over Bucky’s chest, stroking his fingers lightly at Bucky’s side. 

Bucky covers Steve’s arm with his own, touching the skin with his fingernails. Bucky turns his head a bit and presses a kiss on top of Steve’s head. “Hey Steve?” He asks on a low tone. Steve hums, he sounds distant and tired. “That Starbucks has probably gone cold by now Guess you’ll have to go and get me another one.” 

Steve clicks with his tongue and pokes at Bucky’s side. Bucky just giggles and grabs Steve’s hand, then finds Steve’s lips to kiss him again.

It’s the best damn kiss in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay) for helping me edit and beta this fic! You should check out her wonderful stuff.


End file.
